Computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet or handheld computers, digital cameras, notebook computers, or laptops include a rechargeable power source, which may be recharged regularly to replenish depleted energy during course of using such devices. The power source is generally charged using wired connections including charging cords and cables that supply power from a charging device. More recently, the power sources may be provided power over free space through wireless charging.